


Pyramid Song - Reflection

by SnowQueen



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee, F/F, Sex, Smoking, Underwater, pyramid song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueen/pseuds/SnowQueen
Summary: Pyramid Song - expanded and fleshed out, because it wouldn't leave me alone.
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V, Judy Alvarez/V
Comments: 5
Kudos: 200





	Pyramid Song - Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> I love this game, even with all its stupid bugs because it gave me Judy.
> 
> My V is Corpo, Cool and Reflex's.
> 
> If you have not played Pyramid song, do not read this, it is 100% taken from the game and just made more meatier because its what I imagined happening.
> 
> I'm Dyslexic so It's gonna have mistakes. I hope you enjoy reading it anyway!

**Reflection**

The pacing was starting to tick V off, Johnny just wouldn’t stop as she pulled on the scuba gear that Judy had loaned her. He kept going on and on about how he didn’t want to go down into the black void of the water but V had already agreed and she kept her word as best she could. The gear was tight but not restrictive in the way she thought it would be. How Judy had managed to get her measurements was byond V, or she’d just guessed. Hell the other woman hadn’t even been sure V would agree and still got it. 

“You look ridiculous.” Johnny scoffs, puffing away on his cigarette.

The urge to smoke came over her for a moment before she pushed it away with a vengeance. Johnny was almost welcome in her head at this point but his cravings were not. She spared him a glance as she zipped up the last part and rolled her shoulders, testing her range of movement, it wasn’t the best but it wasn’t bad either.

“Always ready for a fight.” Johnny comments, almost approvingly.

V rolls her eyes instead of saying anything and steps out from where she’d wandered off to get changed. V wasn’t a prude by any means but getting changed in front of Judy was off the table, for now.

_ Crushes were fucking stupid.  _

V could almost feel Johnny roll his own eyes as the thought crossed her mind but he kept his mouth shut and went back to his seat in her head as she walked up to where Judy was tinkering away with her laptop. 

Judy turns her head as she approaches and V has to fight down the flush as those expressive eyes trail up and down her body.

“Looking good V” Judy says with a grin.

V scoffs but returns the look, eyes darting down to the finally shaped ass on display, Judy had tuned back to her laptop and thankfully couldn’t see the way V was looking at her. V tears her eyes away with a little effort, gaze going back to the water.

“Water’s toxic, guess that's why we’re suited up?” V asks lightly.

Judy humms a positive, fingers dancing away over the keys of her laptop. V’s eyes again drop to Judy’s ass. The merc swallows, throat dry as all liquid seems to drop to other places. V mentaly pulls up her big girl pants to try to at least say what she wants to say. You’d think being a hard ass Ex corpo would make this stuff easy.

“Look pretty damn fine in that wet suit” V manages to get out while moving around to Judy’s side, slowly. 

The sly smile on Judy’s face lets V know the other woman did indeed know that she knew V had been looking and looking hard.

“Should see me in my MaxTac uniform.” Judy purrs out, eyes twinkling with mischief. 

V can feel her body respond not only to the words but the tone of voice, as Judys grin turns wicked, a promise lurking. 

“You mean you have one?” V asks, eyebrow raising in question as heat gathers in low places.

V really didn’t need that image in her head right now but then again she welcomed it with open arms. She really wanted to see Judy in that uniform, preferably before she kicked the bucket.

“Indeed I do, Won it in a bet.” Judy’s eye’s flicker to V. “Hangs in my closet, waiting for the right,” Judy’s eyes trailed up to meet V’s “..occasion.” She finishes before turning back to her laptop that grin still alight on her face.

V has to fight down a lot of urges and none of them PG.

“Huh, Gonna hold you to that.” She comments instead.

V looks over her shoulder at the water, eyeing it. She can feel Johnny fold his arms inside her head and huff. He didn’t bother to comment, she’d already made her mind up the minute Judy had asked her. That hopeful face and wide brown eyes. 

“All right, Let's do this. Ooh, Freezing-ass water, here I come!” V says, bouncing on her feet a little bit as Judy seems to finish what she’s doing and closes her laptop, pulling out the shard that would connect them. Judy turns to her with a soft smile and takes V's head into her hands. Fingertips feeling along the back of her head until they connected with an open slot on the left side. V does her best to ignore the soft tingle that Judy leaves behind as she slots the shard in with a soft click. 

V blinks softly when nothing happens right away and figures Judy will do something when they get in the water or closer to where they are going.

Judy steps back, fingers brushing softly across V’s cheek as she goes.

“Ok, you’re all set.” Judy walks over to the water. “You go first.” She says, kneeling down to pull on the rest of her equipment.

V comes over herself and pulls the rest of the gear on, the mask being the more annoying part, she slides into the water once done, Body clenching up as the shock of the cold water flows over her. Even through the suit and her chrome she can feel how cold it is. The sound of Judy’s ringtone comes over her senses for a split second before it's answered right away, not that V wouldn’t answer right away anyway but it seemed automatic, she guessed the shard was on after all but in the background. 

“Stay close behind me and don’t descend too far.” Judy calls over softly as V swims about a little bit, getting used to the water.

V looks over, body twisting so she could face Judy and swim at the same time. 

“Where are we headed?” She asks.

“‘Bout halfway to the deepest point.” Judy starts swimming forward, leading the way, not even seemingly bothered by the cold. “It’ll be pitch black, but the currents are gentle, oughta be safe.” Judy flips over and looks back at V. 

“Want the precise coordinates?”

V shakes her head.

“Nah, I’ll just stick close to you.” V replys, eyes ahead, taking in the area around them, it was as Judy said, pretty dark. 

“Okey Dokes.” Judy says, swimming slightly faster now.

V could tell just from watching her that Judy had done this before, maybe not here but she seemed to have had training. V was riding on the seat of her pants. She could swim but she’d never gone diving. V’s eyes couldn’t help but drift back to Judy.Thoughts and questions running through her head but never condensing into a solid form. They swim for a bit, maybe 5 minutes in total until they come upon what V could only describe as a lift. Judy swims up to it.

“This is it.” She says.

V swims up and looks down and almost regrets it as nothing but pitch black greets them. She can feel Johnny almost shiver in her mind and his pressens shrinks as if he’s shutting himself out from her senses. V swallows and turns to Judy who's watching her as she floats there, hanging onto the lift.

“Swim over here and look strait at me will ya? We need to Calibrate, get a few basic checks done.” Judy asks softly.

V swims over and treads softly so she stays in place, eyes meeting Judy’s own. Judy’s eyes flash blue for a moment and Recording pops up on her hud under the single line that tells her Judy is connected.

“Great, signal’s clear, First up for the checks is Motion sensors and scrollin’.” Judy takes a breath. “Circle around me, swim.”

V grins.

“Yes Ma’am” She replies.

She circles around Judy slowly eyes on the BD artist the entire time, she can’t help that her eyes drop down once again when she's behind her.

“Enjoying the View?” Judy ask’s, voice amused.

V licks her lips, if Judy was feeling anything of what V was, then she sure as hell knew she was without even saying. V decides to be completely honest.

“Visual sensors are gettin’ stimmed right now, can’t be denied.” V keeps circling. “To think I never realised how fit you were.” She finished just as she’s facing Judy again. 

Judy has a grin on her face and her eyes hold something that V can’t quite make out, She laughs lightly.

“Don’t get excited.” Judy starts, V thinks it's a little too late for that. “Oxygen supplies limited.” Judy smiles knowingly when V’s face falls a little bit. “Ok Great, motions Calibrated. Now swim hither.”

V swims up closer and Judy nods.

“Next up, sound check.”

V frowns a little bit, she was sure she could hear her well enough.

“I’m ‘onna hum a song, you gimme the title.” Judy says, eyes on V’s own once again.

Judy starts to hum and V honestly can read her just fine but doesn't comment until Judy stops, content to just listen. It was a lovely song but V had no idea what it was from or where it came from.

“No idea what the song is, but I heard it. Uh goes something like…” V starts off and then copies back the second half of the song back to Judy in her own way. V felt she didn’t sing it as well a Judy did.

The smile grows on Judys face.

“All right, we’re all tuned and synced. And you’ve got talent, girl” V snorts but takes the compliment. “Ok, that oughta do it. We are now…”

V can feel the word come to her without even being prompted, it felt different than Johnny. Warm almost.

“Synced.” They both said together.

V felt a grin cross her face, excitement growing.

“Ok, now what” V asked, eyeing the lift. 

Judy chuckles and pulled out three glow sticks, cracking them so that they start to glow a bright red, she tosses them in different directions.

“Prepare to have your mind blown.” They both watch all three sink down. “Wait for it..”

V can’t tell if the excitement if her’s or Judy’s. Maybe it was a combination of both, the black void didn’t seem so frightening anymore, just a space for them to explore. Judy shifted her hold on the lift and looked at V.

“Now grab this and hold on tight.” Judy asks.

V moves over and grabs the free side but makes sure she can see Judy. Judy cranks something when V is settled and the lift jurkes before moving slowly down. V’s Fear spikes slightly before it's washed away as they descend, the glowsticks are bright and it takes barely ten seconds until they are lighting up the area.

And what an area it was.

V’s jaw drops slightly and her emotions spike, wonder, amazement, questions.

“Impressive, huh?” Judy questions lightly, almost hesitant.

V has no idea what to say without sounding like a fool.

“This is incredible, what is…” Her mind jumps tracks. “Had no idea.. If you’d said we’d see a sunken town…” V trails off as Judy moves to float before her.

“Our very own Atlantis.” Judy breaths out, looking over her shoulder for a second before looing back at V “Like it?”

V gives out a breathless chuckle, still blown away.

“Dunno. Sure as hell never seen anything like this, can tell you that.” She replies, eyes darting from the building’s back to Judy. 

Judy let out a soft sigh.

“Used to be called Laguna Bend. Just fifteen years ago people still lived here.”

V felt sadness well up inside her, she knew it wasn’t her own she also didn’t need to ask what happened. They lived in Night City, it was pretty clear but she asked anyway.

“What happened? Why’d it get flooded?” V asked, just for once she wanted the answer to bed something different.

Judy's face told her everything even as her lips moved to speak.

“‘Cause someone stood to profit.”

V wasn’t innocent to shitty moves in the corporate war but this was on a whole other level. This didn’t explain why they were down here though.

“Got some connection to this place, right?” V asked, finally letting go of the lift and moving to float next to Judy.

“You got it, Grew up here.” Judy answered and V winced softly. “Haven’t been back since it was wiped off the map.”

That well of sadness rose up again.

“Why are you showing me this Judy?” V asked softly.

“It’s important to me, gotta feeling this’ll be perfect for my experiment.” Judy answered.

V didn’t disagree if the emotions she was feeling already was any indication. If V hadn’t been saddled with Johnny and his baggage she would have had a hard time telling apart what was her and what was Judy. As it was, V could pick it out and it was strong. 

“Hopin’ you’ll be able to pick up all the unfiltered mess of emotions this place brings out in me.” Judy elaborated. “Like it or not, you’ll react to those feelings. That's what I want to capture.”

V took a deep breath and then blew it out slowly, this was not something she was going to be good at. Being an Ex corpo meant she had emotional distance training and if that failed you, drugs, stims and alcohol. V was going to have to let her guard down fully if she wanted Judy to get the recording she wanted.

“V?” Judy asked softly, no doubt feeling the turmoil inside the merc.

V realised right there that she already had, Judy had slid into her heart without V even noticing because if this had been someone else, V never would have agreed to this in the first place. Shaking her head softly V turned to Judy with a grin.

“Sounds nova, let's do this.” V replied at last. 

V felt a flutter in her chest she was sure wasn’t her own. Judy started swimming ahead and already V could feel an almost overwhelming sense of nostalgia.

“Played this moment, coming back, so many times in my head.” Judy let out a loud breath. “Taken me years, working up the nerve for this.”

V swam slowly after Judy, eyes flickering around, taking this underwater world in. That begged a question.

“Why didn’t you come earlier?” V questioned, eyes trailing back to Judy.

“Good question,” Judy started, swimming slower now. “Easy answer would be that I didn’t have the time, gear, stars weren’t ever aligned.”

V could tell that wasn’t right but Judy continued talking.

“Truth is, the very idea just felt…” Judy paused and let out a breath as she shrugged her shoulders. “Felt weird.” V caught up to Judy and swam beside her, Judy’s eyes locked onto V. “‘Sides, didn’t wanna come here alone, or with some rando.”

Judy had wanted to come with someone who had meaning to her, that she felt safe expressing a vulnerable part of her with. This time, V was sure the flutter in her chest was her own. This was going to be a Preem scroll for Judy for sure not just from all of this but from V herself as well.

As they swam, Judy cracked a few more Glow Sticks, lighting their world up with an eerie red. If they didn’t have lights on their helmets V would have been a little creeped out but she was mostly in awe. Judy stopped swimming and cracked another stick letting it drop below them. V gaze was on the building, The nostalgia was stronger.

“Flo’s Diner, best eatery in town.” Judy let out a huffed laugh. “Only one at that too… Burgers weren’t amazing. Too greasy, big.” Judy sighed softly. “ ‘Corse, I say that now. Back then they were the best thing I'd ever chewed and swallowed.”

V could almost taste it, synth meat, bread, sauce, an explosion of phantom taste across her tongue. Now V was hungry. Judy swam on a little bit and a whole range of emotions almost had V reeling with how strong they were..

“And next door… That’s where we lived. Me and my grandparents.”

Now V understood why but she needed Judy to focus on something else so V wouldn’t drowned in them. V’s gaze fell to the sign that had fallen from it’s building.

“Looks like this fell off your one and only eatery” V commented, her voice a little more husky than normal, it made V think about her own childhood, what things she always had to eat growing up.

It worked though, Judy’s emotions leveled out as she focused on V.

“Now, let’s see… Childhood for you tasted like…” Judy hummed a confused sound. “Sweetened porridge, and fruit?”

V chuckled, it sounded rather plain for a Corpo brat but when she was small, it was all she would eat for breakfast. She didn’t want Rice and fish like her parents tried to get her to like for an entire month before giving up.

“All real, less expensive than what my rents wanted me to eat.” V could feel her own nostalgia taking root “It took them so long to get over it, It’s like I snubbed them because I wanted something simple.”

Judy made a noise and V knew Judy was picking up just how she felt about them. The emotions were a mess so she shoved it aside as her eyes focused on a picture frame slightly buried in the dirt. V swam down to it and lifted it out, cleaning the surface as best she could. 

“Strange place for a framed picture.” V muttered.

Judy came over slowly and looked over V’s shoulder, she didn’t need to but V got the strong sense that Judy wanted to comfort her. It was sweet and a little heart braking, this entire place was Judy’s childhood and the other woman still felt the need to comfort her. 

“Water probably carried it out of someone’s house.” Judy Replied floating closer. “See anything?”

V rubbed the surface a bit more but the dirt was all on the other side as well, the image truly destroyed after 15 years.

“Nothing” V replied, laying the picture frame back where it had come from.

Judy backed off then and swam over to the porch of her childhood house as V swung around. Eyes scanning around until something white poking out some weeds grabbed her attention. V swam over to it and had a closer look. She reached out and picked it up.

“Got somethin’ here.” V turned it in her hands, inspecting it. “Looks like an old photo cam.”

“DPI-350 - practically and antique” Judy said sounding a little excited.

“Like it?” V asked, already knowing the answer from what she was feeling.

“You kidding? It’s awesome!”

V slid the Cam into her water puch, the thing divers used to collect things. She’d give it to Judy later. V swam up to the house Judy was lingering near and looked. Palm flat against the glass of a window, she could make nothing out through it. Disappointment well up inside her from two places. V moved around to the door, maybe they could get in there. V stopped when she came across a hockey stick, propped up against some palets, it was amazing the thing hadn’t been washed away. 

“Hockey stick? Was there a skating rink here?” V asked.

“I wish. Played street hockey on rollerblades.” Judy replies 

V shudders as something washes over her, a memory.

_ “Quit schmoozin’ Alvarez! We're losin’ ‘cause of you!”  _ The boy across from the way calls out, face scrunched up in displeasure. 

_ “Coming! They’re dead meat anyway!”  _ Judy says, desperate to escape this conversation.

_ “So… will you go out with me?”  _ Joshua asks, looking hopeful.

_ “Sorry, gotta go. They’re callin!”  _ Judy deflects, awkward and very uncomfortable.

The memory fades and V shakes her head to clear it, almost on reflex, her eyes are on Judy who holds onto a peace of wiring. Even from here V can see her eyes are distant. Reliving more of the memory perhaps. V swims up Questions burning on the tip of her tongue.

“What about your parents?” V asks, almost regretting it the moment it leaves her mouth but Judy just smiles softly at her.

“Dad was never in the picture. Mum died when I was tiny. Can barely remember her.” Judy faces V fully. “Still have her picture, but y’know… see a stranger there.”

V did know, she hadn’t spoken or had contact with her own parents in so long that even if she bumped into them tomorrow they would be strangers to her. That didn’t mean she didn’t keep tabs on them, they’d moved away from Night City years ago. V was glad for it, no doubt her fall from being a corpo would have affected them too but out of Night City, it was a waste of money to go after them.

V felt another something well up again.

_ “Judy, Judy, watch out for her cooties!” _

_ “Alvarez is so poor she can’t even afford to have parents!” _

V felt her mouth twist in a snarl, Kids could be so cruel.

“Those voices…” V asked softly.

Judy looked confused, head cocking to one side.

“Voices? Didn’t hear anything but you just now.” she answered.

V’s mouth opened into an O, the sync was passing more than just emotions and taste. Strong Memories too. Poor Judy, V needed to distract herself.

“What was it like, livin’ with your grandparents? How were they?” V asked quickly, trying to keep the other conversation going. 

Judy gave her the eye but answered anyway, a wistful look crossing her face. 

“Grandad had a real knack for things technical. Taught me everything I know. And the stories he told..” V could almost hear the rumble of a man's voice, speaking softly in spanish. “Ah, never got bored listening to ‘em” Judy gave a soft huff. “And Grandma was… Temperamental. Hot one second, cool as steel the next.”

V couldn’t help the grin that crossed her face. That lady sounded a lot like the one floating in front of her right now, in fact it seemed Judy took well after her grandparents.

“Sounds like someone I know.” V said.

Judy narrowed her eyes at her.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Judy replied with an answering grin crossing her face.

V chuckled, she wanted to know more about the people who raised such a spectacular person.

“Where’d they go? Night City?” V asked hoping they really weren’t, Night city was a shitty place for what seemed to be a lovely set of people. 

“For a few years, Rented the unit that’s mine now. But they hated the city.” V couldn’t help the scof she made, who didn’t. “Moved up to Oregon, still go and visit ‘em sometimes.”

V frowned another question on the tip of her tongue, why was Judy still here?

“Let's move on V, that's a conversation for another place.” Judy answered before V could voice.

V made a soft agreeing noise and followed after Judy again. Their swimming was sedate, chill.

“We lookin’ for anything in particular here?” V asked, gaze skimming the ground for any other goody or keepsake.

“Nah. can’t hurt to look around, though. Pickin’ up very chill vibes.” Judy answered, turning her head to look up. “Feels like we’re outside of time, like, in a snow globe.”

V hummed in agreement. If oxygen wouldn’t become an issue, she wouldn’t mind staying here for hours. As it was she figured they had an hour at most before it became a pressing issue. V’s gaze lifted from the ground to the fuel pumps and funnily an umbrella. 

“It’s hard to imagine anything that could be more out of place in an underwater world than this.” V said as she lifted it and waved it at Judy.

Judy snorted and made contemplative sound, thinking.

“Mmm.. bottled water?” Judy answered.

V laughed, surprised. It hadn’t even crossed her mind. Clever girl.

“Touche, Judy Touche.” V said placing the umbrella back where she found it. Wasn’t something worth bringing.

Judy swam around, cracking more glow sticks as V floated toward a very rusty and useless car. Why was that here?

“I gotta say, don’t really get why they left their wheels behind when they had to evacuate.” V muttered almost to herself.

“Hey, how old do you think I am?!” Judy called over, “these hunks of metal got half a century on ‘em”

V could feel Judy’s memory bubbling up, she could hear the laughter of children.

“When I was about yea high they were already here… and not in much better shape.” Judy continued, the other woman came closer, hand resting on the hood. “S’good cover for playing MaxTac and psychos, thought.”

“ _ You’re dead! MaxTac saves the day again!”  _

“ _ Awe come on, I wanna be MaxTac this time!” _

V licked her lips as the voices faded. Childhood games for her were books and Music lessons. Not because she loved music, no, it's because it was a skill you couldn’t program. At least not yet.

“Piano?” Judy asked softly, her fingertips were dancing on the hood of the car, eyes closed.

V swam closer and watched her finger movements, almost perfectly replicating a slice of one of V’s very few favourite things to play. V took Judy’s hand and the Tec startled lost in V’s memory.

“Yeah, didn’t get to play what I wanted much but sometimes when I was left alone I could.” 

Judy licked her lips as they stared at one another. This was more than they bother were expecting. Not only was V getting to look into Judy’s childhood, Judy was getting a good look at V’s.

V lets Judy’s hand go and swims backwards, letting Judy collect herself. Her emotions were a jumble and she flew through them so fast V couldn’t pick them out. Instead V did what she’d been doing already and looked for something else to talk about. Judy made a noise when her eyes passed by a doll of all things.

“This isn’t yours is it?” V asked.

Judy headed over and looked down at it, pity filling her heart.

“Poor thing… been here all alone for twenty years..” Judy muttered.

V’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“So it is yours?” V asked again.

“Nah… it was Jenni Chapman’s” Judy answered, her eyes clouding over.

V closed her eyes as the quiet chatter of children picked up in volume in her mind.

“ _ I don’t have your stupid doll! But we can look for it together _ .” Hopeful, yearning and eager.

V eyes opened.

“You took her doll?” She asked.

Judy scoffed.

“As if!” V felt guilt that wasn’t her own. “Hid it.. Was a monster..”

V whipped her head around, completely confused.

“You hid it? W-why?” V pushed sounding utterly baffled.

Judy swam over slowly.

“‘Cause I thought only losers played with dolls” V felt the shame. “What I really wanted was for her to notice me.” Judy felt wistful now. “Ahh, the days when dolls were just kids toys and nothing else…”

Judy looked like she wanted to reach out and take it but she held back. It felt wrong to disturb it now to both of them. Judy looked at V for a moment before her eyes moved behind her.

“Come on, wanna show you somethin’.” Judy swam past and V flipped around to follow. “Got no idea how weird it feels, swimming through here…”

But V did, she could feel it as if it were her own.

“Where you used to run as a kid. Where daily life grinded along. Can imagine it a bit.” V said, gaze again on Judy.

They swam for about another minute, V’s eyes fell away from Judy as they got closer to what could only be a church. V was surprised at how well it was standing honestly.

“Heh. Church hasn’t aged at all. Always looked old and like it’d landed here from outer space.” Judy cracked another glow stick and turned toward V “Bells were cracked too. Gave off this eerie, atonal clang.”

V could hear it, the sound of the bells like they were sounding out over the town.

“Weird…” Judy muttered, brow furrowing. “I had no memory of that seconds ago. Now I can almost hear ‘em”

V swam closer.

“Don’t know how it’s possible but, think I hear them bells too.” V said, eyes meeting Judys.

Judy’s face lit up.

“Seriously? You can hear my memories..?” Her brow furrowed again, eyes flickering as she thought. “Must be a side effect.” She muttered lastly.

This scroll was ether going to be a confusing mess or the best thing the world was ever going to see. If the world ever got to see it, V had the impression that once done it would never see the light of day.

Judy’s face cleared as she focused on the building again.

“Ah! Closed… Shame.” She said, not sounding put out in the slightest.

V got the impression Judy had been told a time or two she was going to hell. V was lucky that her parents hadn’t cared about her preferences, only how well she worked.

“Could look for another way inside?” V offered.

Judy made a sweeping motion with her arm.

“Be my guest.”

V gave her a quick grin before swimming around to look for one.

“You like going to church?” V asked, wanting to fill the silence as she swam.

“Never actually ‘went; to church. Never even really paid attention to it, it was just there, y’know?” V really didn’t. “Once we knew Laguna Bend was to be flooded, people gathered here to plan a protest.” 

V almost swam around the corner but she stopped and looked back.

“Did it achieve anything?” V asked and winced a the stupid question.

Judy huffed, agreeing almost.

“Look around” She muttered.

V made a face and swam around the corner finally spotting what looked to be a water tower resting on its side. It had made a nice sizable hole in the wall.

“Found an opening,” V swam up to it and looked the hole up and down. “I think it's safe.” She finished, not really sure.

“On my way” Judy called out over the call.

It didn’t take her long and they both entered, glowing red glow stick marking their passage into the church. V looked the place up and down. Curiosity burning bright. She’d never been in a church long enough to really look around. She didn’t even want to think about the voodoo boy’s front.

Judy made for the front while V hung about looking around the back near the doors.

“Snuck in here once when no one was around. Stood at the altar and tried to imagine what went through the padre’s mind, lookin’ at all those people.”

V turned and made for Judy.

“Back then I wondered how he could read people’s thoughts, know everything about ‘em” Judy continued. “Then I screamed at the top of my lungs to check the acoustics”

V could hear it and couldn’t help the smile that crossed her face.

“Didn’t get chased off” V asked, wincing softly as her head started to pound in a familiar beat.

“Ran out myself. Echo I got back, scared the living bejesus out of me.” Judy replied, humor lacing her tone.

V grit her teeth as the pain in her head surged, warmth ran down her lips tasting of iron.

“Thought it was that crush I had on Jenni Chapman. All that guilt I tried yelling out… Flew right back in my face.” Judy continued.

V tried to ignore the pain but it ebbed worse, red flashing across her vision causing her to curl in on herself and cry out in pain. Judy’s face flashed before her vision before she blacked out, worry etched across its surface.

**

“V!”

“V! Please…”

A voice familiar to her called out, warms hands pushing against her chest, cupping her cheeks, trying to get a response. V forced her eyes to open, Judy's face was the first thing she focused on. Scared eyes met her own.

“Oh thank fuck! You’re alive…” Judy gasped out, siting back on her heels.

V didn’t feel very alive, her head was pounding and her limbs felt like lead.

“What happened” V managed to husk out, voice rough and weak.

“You passed out.” Judy replied, eyes never leaving V’s.

V blinked slowly and just rested for a moment before moving herself up slowly. Hands ghosted along her back for before lifting away.

“How’d you manage to lift me out?” V asked.

“Dunno. Didn’t think about it. Just did what I had to do.” Judy said, tone dismissive as she watched V move into a better position. “Hey” Careful, easy now..”

V’s head swam as she settled, she ran a hand across her face but it came back clean. This was the worst attack she’d had in almost a month. The time between them was shortening.

“So, you saved my life.” V smiled at Judy “Thank you.”

Judy couldn’t help but smile softly back, Johnny took that moment to pipe up now they were back on land.

“Told you diving into the toxic waste was gonna end badly.” He said, tone gruff. “But you just don’t fuckin’ listen!”

V had learned by now this was his worried tone, Judy’s face flickered.

“Toxic waste? Is that your construct?” Judy questioned.

V face went slack in surprise.

“Wait, you heard that?” She asked.

“Heard’s overstating. It just surfaced in my head, a thought that wasn’t mine or completely yours.” Judy answered.

V was still surprised and a bit relieved honestly. Proof she wasn’t going fucking insane. V blew out a breath, eyes flickering momentarily to where Johnny leaned against a railing.

“Please just ignore his babbling, it’s a…” V’s lips curled up a little as she thought on her words. “Complicated relationship.”

Judy nodded as Johnny turned away with a huff.

“Why do I even bother?” he muttered.

Judy looked down at her hands for a moment, seeming to make up her mind about something, then she rose and looked down at V with a soft smile.

“Doubt you should go back to the city just now… I’m pretty beat too, last thing I wanna do is drive.” Judy’s gaze flicked to the cabin behind them. “Let's stay the night. Whaddaya think?”

V looked over her shoulder, the pain had cooled down into a headache she could ignore but her body was beat. Not the best conditions to ride a bike. V rose to her feet.

“Sure, why the fuck not.” V answered.

Johnny scoffed and was gone. V eyed the cabin.

“Who’s place is this again? You said you knew the owner right?” She asked.

Judy walked ahead of V slightly.

“One of our neighbours was hell-bent on staying in Laguna Bend. Badges literally dragged him out of his house before the water came in. So he built himself another house as close as he possibly could, but… then he got sick. Water was way more toxic back then.”

Judy paused before the door and her eyes glowed blue as she accessed the lock. It opened after a few seconds and Judy waved V in. V entered, taking the place in as she did. It was pretty clean. It was also obvious Judy used this place a lot. Things were around that marked the presence of the BD artist. The Tec went right to the small kitchen.

“You must be chilled to the bone. I’ll brew a pot.”

V smiled at her back, thankful because honestly she was cold. Judy looked over at her.

“How do you take it?”

V almost didn’t want to say, people always gave her shit about her taste in coffee.

“Milk and sugar please.” V said at last.

A grin crosses Judy’s face.

“Goin’ all in, huh?” 

V rolled her eyes, she actually wanted to taste what she was drinking and wasn’t just in it for the caffeine. 

Judy hums softly as she pulls the cups down and turns the coffee maker on or rather tires too, the lights flicker and go out, leaving them both in the dark. The Tec’s shoulder slump.

“Fuck, forgot to start the generator.” She mutters as she fills the pot with water.

“I can turn it on.” V said, already making for the door.

Judy looked over her shoulder at V, a frown, even in the dark, clear on her face.

“You’re gonna take it easy.” She shot at the merc.

V held her hands up as she slipped out.

“Promise to take it slow!”

V could hear Judy muttering under her breath as the door closed behind her. 

“‘ _ Corse I will be” _

V frowned as the voice buzzed in her head. It wasn’t Johnny and that sure as hell wasn’t her’s. It was familiar though but she couldn’t place it. V ran a hand through her hair, not even noticing it had come free of the bun she’d put it up in to get the mask on for the dive. The purple and red locks flicked across her face as a soft breeze brushed past. The merc continued on toward the Generator, frown deepening as more voices came.

“ _ Speakin’ of harm’s way. Know what I see lookin’ at you? _ ” It was Judy’s voice. “ _ Walking talking corpses _ .”

V could remember the moment she’d said that. It was their very first meeting, just after the Brain dance into Evelyn’s memories at Konpeki plasa. V absent mindly turned the generator back on. Her mind focusing inward on the memory.

“ _ You go that route, city’ll always win. So be careful _ .”

“‘ _ Corse I will be” _

Evelyn, the other voice, it was Evelyn. The last time Judy had seen the doll alive and well if her memory was correct. V winced as the connection between her and Judy cut off abruptly. V was close enough back to the cabin to hear Judy curse.

“Judy..?” V called out softly picking her pace up back to the cabin.

The door opened when she reached it and V slowed to a walk. She looked over at the Kitchen and saw nothing. Judy wasn’t there. V looked around, poking her head into the bedroom before stopping before the closed bathroom door. The light above the door was red, it was locked.

V’s hand rose to knock before she stopped herself. Maybe Judy wanted to be alone for a few minutes. V bit her lip and moved into the bedroom, she’d give the other woman a few minutes before knocking or ripping the door open if it was needed. 

While she waited, V worked on getting the Wetsuit off, it took her an entire two minutes to pull the thing off and fold it nicely into a pile on a side dresser, as an almost afterthought V passworded her Mantis blades so they wouldn’t subconsciously pop out if her emotions got the better of her. It had happened only once but once was enough.

V blew out a breath and moved to the Bathroom door and knocked on it. She was done waiting.

“Judy? Is something the matter?” V asked softly.

V heard a sniffle and felt her heart squeeze.

“No...Nothing.” Judy answered sounding anything but fine, at least to V.

The door unlocked with a soft click and V stepped back unsure. Comforting people was not something she was good at. The last time she tried was actually Judy, again, with Evelyn. The most she’d been able to do is give the other woman a cig and a promise to make everyone who helped lead Evelyn to that act a swift death. V had also kept in contact with the Tec messaging her every other day until it became a daly thing, even if it was just to say hi.

V took a breath to steady herself before entering the bathroom. Judy needed her right now and standing in the hallway wasn’t helping.

Judy was sitting on the bathtub clad only in a bra and Ladyboxers, almost the same as V who was currently sporting a sports bra and the same lady boxers but they were tighter. Judy didn’t even look up when V sat down next to her with a soft sigh.

“Thinking about Evelyn?” V asked softly.

Judy’s shoulders slumped even more as she finally looked up at V for a bref moment before her eyes went back to the floor.

“Clouds has gone to shit. Tyger Claw nonecks took revenge for Hiromi and the rest. There was a firefight.” Judy stopped for a moment and swallowed before continuing, voice cracking just a little. “Tom’s dead. Roxanne barely got out alive, house’s closed until further notice.”

Judy straitened and turned to look at V, their eyes meeting. The depth of sadness and self loathing had V wincing internally. Judy shook her head just slightly

“Rather not talk or think about it…”

V nodded her head but Judy continued talking.

“I didn’t wanna tell you…” Judy sighed softly, the emotions in her eyes changing. “Wanted this to be just our day.”

Judy leaned closer to V.

“I.. I wanted..” Judy continued softly, her eyes dropping to V’s lips before back up to her eyes.

V felt her heart pick up its pace as the implications of what Judy was asking became clear. V needed a second to think, panic welling up, so she slid closer and wrapped her arms around Judy, pulling her close in a hug.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I don’t get it.” V asked, hand rubbing up and down Judy’s back.

Judy shuddered minutely, V couldn’t tell from what though.

“What good would that’ve done? You’d just think I was blamin’ you…” Judy pulled away and V let her hands falling away. “Blame myself already. That’s enough.”

V opened her mouth to argue but snapped it close, this was a conversation for another time, what she wanted right now was slowly pulling away from her starting to look full of regret. 

V reached out.

“Forget it, Jude.” V said softly, The back of her fingers cressing the side of Judy’s face, down across her jaw, thumb just touching her bottom lip before V’s hand came back to cup Judy’s cheek. “It’s japan town.”

Judy leand into the contact, her own hand coming up to softly grasp at V’s wrist and hand before reaching across to trace a line down V’s cheek. Judy’s face had lit up, eye shining. A small smile was crossing her lips as her eyes dipped down to V’s own. V slid her hand down to Judy’s neck, moving it to cup the back and bring her forward slowly.

Their lips touched, pressing together gently, tentative until Judy pressed harder against V. V broke the kiss before it could deepen and her eyes flicked around the bathroom. Judy seemed to understand and took V’s hand as she stood, pulling the Mec up with her.

Judy led V slowly, hips swaying as she looked over her shoulder with a coy smile, out the bathroom and into the bedroom and over toward the bed. Once they stood before it Judy turned to V fully head dipping a little bit as V closed the gap between them. V arm’s slid around Judy’s hips and the Tec’s arms slid across V’s shoulders and linked behind her head.

Judy closed the final distance and pressed her lips against V’s firmly. V groaned softly as she took in everything. The feel of Judy’s body pressed against her own, the points of contact between them and the soft feel of her lips. Judy’s arms shifted and V felt Judy’s hand thread through her hair, gripping the back of her head seconds before teeth nipped at her bottom lip.

V pulled back a little eyes opening, she didn’t even remember closing them. Judy started back, a slight flush on her cheeks. 

“Are you…?” V started.

Judy didn’t let her finish, lips pressing against V’s again, this time this kiss deepend and V groaned louder, fingers digging into Judy’s hips. Judy shifted against her, free hand sliding down and under V’s underwear to squeeze her ass.

Judy was not shy and knew what she wanted, that shouldn’t be surprising to V, but sometimes she forgot the Tec edited Porn for a living. Judy broke the kiss this time to move her lips across V’s Jaw to hear ear.

“Touch me V.” Judy husked out, teeth nipping at the space just below her ear.

V bit her lip and let her hands roam, crossing to the small of Judy’s back and then up pressing the slighter woman firmly against V. Judy wasn’t idle, her lips, teeth and tongue moved against V’s neck leaving behind a path of wet flushed skin. V hands came to Judy’s Bra and tugged lightly, asking.

Judy stepped back, her eyes were almost black with how blown her pupils were, want and need swimming in them. Judy reached up on her own and pulled the bra off, dropping it to the ground, her lady boxers followed after and V couldn’t help the flush that rose on her cheeks as she looked at everything Judy was.

“Beautiful.” V said softly, to herself as she stepped back toward Judy.

Judy pressed a hand against her chest and fisted the material of V’s sports bra. The message was clear to V. Lose the clothing too. V worked on her Sports bra as Judy settled herself down onto the bed and watched. V almost felt self conscious when she managed to free her breasts. They were bigger than Judys own hence the sports bra but all V could get from Judy’s eyes was want, so V continued slid her own underwear off then moved to the edge of the bed and gazed down at Judy. Judy offered her hand and V took it, letting Judy tug her onto the bed until they lay side by side.

V slid her arm under Judy's shoulders, pressing closer so she could fulfil the request made of her earlier. Judy looked at V, eyes never wavering as V reached up to cup Judy's cheek again, cressing it softly. V bit her lip again as Judy’s hand grasped at her wrist and tugged gently, urging the hand down, down to cup a small breast in her hand.

Judy let out a shuddering breath as V squeezed and kneaded the globe in her hand until she felt the nipple pebble and push against her palm. V rolled it between her fingers before sliding her hand across and giving the other breast the same treatment. By the time she had finished that one Judy was moaning softly, breath coming out in soft pants. She was looking down at V’s hand then back up at her face.

“V..” Judy said softly.

V slid her hand down across Judy’s body, fingers tracing across the tattoo’s she could reach, eyes tracing what she couldn’t reach. 

“V..” Judy said softly again, Cupping V’s jaw to bring her down into a kiss that deepened immediately, tongue’s sliding against one another, soft moans sounding from them both. 

V shifted herself then, pulling her arm out from under Judy until she hovered above the Tec, their lips still moving against one another. 

V broke away and sat up slowly, gazing down at Judy. Judy looked up and reached for her, fingers brushing against V’s chest, fingers trailing down her stomach to curl around her hips. V couldn’t help but cup Judy’s chest again, this time with both hands, squeezing.

Judy moaned, hips shifting under V’s own, thighs rubbing together. V knew she was teasing but couldn’t help herself, she wanted this to last. Judy took it out of her hands though, again reaching up with one of her own and tugging one of V’s hands down, guiding it down to where she wanted it. V let her and let out a slow breath as her fingertips come into contact with Judy’s slick wetness.

V moved her fingers up and down Judy’s slit, gathering the wetness on her fingertips before pressing in to dance them across Judy’s clit. Judy moaned, back arching a little bit as her hips shifted down, seeking firmer contact. V was happy to give it, pressing harder, rubbing and circling the nub in alternate motions. Judy’s hands were firm on V’s hips, nails digging in as her pleasure mounted higher.

V dipped her head down, lips closing around one of Judy’s nipples, tongue flicking against it as she moved her fingers faster. One of Judy’s hands clutched at V’s back before sliding into her hair, grasping her head, keeping it against Judy’s chest. V kept up what she was doing, only stopping her attack on Judy’s chest to tilt her head back and watch Judys face as it twisted in pleasure.

It wasn’t much longer until Judy’s back arched sharply off the bed, her legs closing around V’s hand as she came with a long drawn out moan. V held her place, memorising everything she could about this moment, down to the beads of sweat that had gathered on Judy’s skin. It was a sight to behold and one V didn’t think she ever wanted to forget no matter how long she had left.

Judy’s body relaxed into the bed eventually, Releasing V’s hand. V took the chance to settle beside her, content to let Judy bask in her afterglow. Judy’s eyes opened slowly and focused on V, A grin crossing her face slowly. V licked her lips and Judy’s eyes shot down, watching the motion. Judy reached over to the bedside and pulled her pack of cigarettes over, she showed it to V who rolled her shoulder in a shrug. V didn’t care if Judy wanted to smoke.

Judy pulled one out and stuck it between her lips, she frowned at the pack and looked over V’s shoulder. V looked too and saw the lighter. Without being prompted V grabbed it and leaned back over to Light Judy’s cig up before tossing the lighter back where it came from. Judy smiled, taking a long deep drag from the cigarette while her eyes dipped down V’s body. V’s body made itself known with a hot pulse of need. V couldn’t help the way her thighs rubbed together.

Judy met V’s eyes again as she took the cig out her mouth, blowing the smoke into the room, the Tec offered the cig over and V took it, placing it between her lips and taking a small pull. Smoking wasn’t her thing but right now, V didn’t care. Judy moved then, rising up and straddling V’s lap while V offered the Cig back. Judy took it, took another pull and placed it back between V’s lips.

V swallowed as Judy settled, hips pushing lightly down into V’s who groaned around the cigarette. V’s eyes slid closed as Judy started running her hands down V’s chest. One hand came back up and plucked the cig away for a moment so their lips could meet in a light kiss. 

V let out a sharp gasp as Judy’s other hand touched between her legs for a second before coming back up. 

Judy pulled back, eyes heavy as she looked down at where she was working V.

V’s eyes opened slowly, gazing at Judy, need clear in her eyes.

“Judy..” V asked, voice low, husky.

Judy shivered lightly and smiled down at V, once again placing the cigarette between V’s lips. V took a light drag and took it into her fingers, blowing the smoke away for Judy who shuffled back a little bit. Judy then dipped down, kissing V’s chest, her stomach, then finally the spot just above her clit. Judy shifted until she was comfortable and got V to open her legs wider until she was fully exposed to the Tec now between them. 

Judy didn’t waste anymore time, she parted V with her fingers and dove right in. Tongue lapping at V’s clit with firm sure strokes. V’s free hand clenched the bed sheets in a tight fist as the warm glow in her gut burned hotter with every stroke of Judy tongue. V couldn’t help but take another drag of the cig in her hand as her head thumped back against the bed posts.

“Fuck…” V groaned out, smoke wafting from her mouth as she spoke.

Judy took V’s clit into her mouth and sucked, V cried out, hips bucking into Judy’s mouth. Judy curled an arm around V’s hip in an effort to keep her in place as she doubled her efforts with her tongue until V tossed her head back with a louder cry, legs shaking as she came.

“Judy!”

Judy pulled her head away and waited while V panted, body going slack against the bed. V looked down at Judy who was using her free hand to wipe her chin, a satisfied grin on her face as she rose. V almost felt embarrassed, that hadn’t taken her long at all. Instead she handed the cigarette back to Judy who settled back down beside her to finish it off.

Judy licked her lips before taking a deep drag, she blew the smoke before turning her head to regard V.

“I’m not finished with you yet…”

V smiled, body already humming again. 

“I hope not.” She answered.

***

V came awake slowly, body aching pleasantly. When her eyes opened fully,she sat up slowly, noticing that she was alone.

“Judy?” V called out.

When no answer came V slid out of bed, pulling her underwear back on. Her clothing was in her bag outside where she’d left it. V stepped out of the bedroom and looked around. No sign of Judy was about but the fresh scent of coffee lingered. V followed it out the door and looked around. There Judy sat on the pier, cup in one hand, sig in the other.

V slowly made her way over, uncertainty churning in her gut. Was last night just a one off thing for Judy? V licked her lips as she got closer. Judy finally heard her footsteps and looked up at V a shaky smile on her face.

“Will ya sit with me awhile?” Judy nodded her head at the second cup. “Here’s your coffee. Finally.”

V sat, legs going over the edge, she ignored the cold bite of the metal on her exposed legs. V took up the cup and took a sip, milk and sugar, just how she liked it. It was warm, Judy had been out here a little while then, waiting for V to wake.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” V asked, taking a deeper pull of the coffee.

Judy took a drag of her cig, seemingly buying herself time to answer before just shrugging her shoulders. She blew out the smoke and took a small sip of her own coffee. V watched, apprehension building in her.

“So..” Judy started voice hesitant. “Yesterday…” Judy gives her a side eye. “What was that, exactly?” 

V took a breath and blew it out slowly, she had a feeling jokes were not the thing to say here so she kept her mouth shut as she thought on what to say. Just took more drag’s from her cig, eyes back on the water away from V, waiting. Judy flicked the cig away and turned to V.

“What did it mean, like, to you, V” Judy asked.

V played with the cup in her hands and just decided to just fuck it and stop overthinking. She was gonna go with whatever she was feeling, damn thinking of the future for now.

“Think it.. I mean…” V took a frustrated breath, she could command a man to piss himself with a look but with Judy, she was just V. “I hope it was the beginning of something nice.” V finished, looking up into Judy’s eyes.

V’s eyes flickered away, unsure.

“Unless.. You see things differently?” V added, she wanted Judy to have an out, if she didn’t feel the same as V. V could offer her that.

“Ugh…” Judy started, V looked over. “Can be such a gonk sometimes.” Judy looked right back at V, A grin on her face. “Ruined my plans, you know that?”

Judy shook her head, taking another sip of her coffee.

“Was gonna leave Night City in the dust, for good. Even started packing.”

V felt her stomach twist.

“But now I think… Think I gotta stay.” Judy finished.

V let out a soft breath, heart soaring even while the rational part of her thought Judy leaving was a good idea. This City just wasn’t worthy of someone like Judy.

“Why’d you wanna leave?” V asked, Even though V felt like she already knew the answer.

“Y’know, everything that happened…” Judy looked down at her cup, a sad smile on her face. “Guess it just got to me.” Judy looked up, once again into V’s eyes. “But now from where I stand… Night City’s starting to feel like the place to be.”

V finished off her coffee and licked her lips.

“Guess I’ll have to make it up to you, won’t I?” V said.

Judy turned to her, a knowing sexy smirk on her lips.

“Hm.. Yeah, that would be appropriate.” Judy dawled voice low.

V swallowed, Judy had been a little bit on the insatiable side last night, not letting V rest until she told Judy her body just could give her another. V had loved every moment.

Judy turned fully to V and shuffled over so they were close.

“Gimme your hand, V.” Judy asked.

V gave it over without question. Judy cupped her elbow, supporting it as she rested her wrist in V’s hand. Judy’s eyes started to glow blue and V knew her own were doing the same as her HUD flashed up.

_ Uploading biometric data. _

V’s brow furrowed, confused but she didn’t say anything while the upload happened. After it finished Judy let go.

“All set, congrats. Just gave you unlimited access to my pad.” Judy explained at last. 

Shock flashed through V’s system.

“Whoa, hah.. Askin’ me to move in?” V asked, her surprise colour her tone.

Judy looked suddenly worried.

“I-if it's what you want. Or just drop by when the urge grabs you.” Judy replied.

V bit her lip, only one person in her lifetime had offered this kind of trust and he was gone now.

“Dunno what to say.. This really shows trust, Judy, you have no idea what this means to me.” V managed to get out without choking on her words.

“ _ Ugh can you two be any more gay _ ?” Johnny commented.

V almost felt her temper flare at the comment but let go, he’d not said a peep last night even though he could have and V was thankful for that. A smile was on Judy's lips as V leaned across the gap between them and kissed her. Johnny scoffed and V could feel him retreat in her head.

A hand came up to cup the back of V’s neck gently as Judy leaned more into the Merc. V shifted and pulled Judy onto her lap. Judy pulled back with a soft laugh and rested her forehead against V’s.

“Do you like cats?” V asked.

*End*

**Author's Note:**

> I simp for Judy!!!! Plz CDPR give me more.


End file.
